Kathleen vs The Protruding Screw
by verkisto
Summary: An origin story, of sorts. Please heed the rating. Alex Coburn/Kathleen McHugh


"Mmmmm, Alex," Kathleen moaned, immediately feeling a hot wetness forming just inside her vagina.

It had been like this from the first. There was something about him that did it for her, and in more ways than just turning her on. Maybe it was the little-boy innocence he had somehow managed to maintain all the way through basic training. Just knowing that this polite and somewhat shy but well-built young man had learned to fire guns was reassuring. Kathleen knew instinctively that he would be able to protect her from anything and she would never have to protect herself from him.

Maybe it was the uniform. That was also a consideration. The first time she had seen him, standing with a group of fellow soldiers in the tavern just outside the base, he had been looking at the floor and probably blushing as his friends called out lewd remarks to the girls, Kathleen included, who had tarted themselves up and made a special trip so they could find partners for dancing and sex. (The girls called it a "manhunt". Their prey were always willing.)

Anyway, the rest of the boys had been wearing the same olive drab getup, but he just seemed to carry himself differently. A couple of hours and more than a few beers later, Kathleen had been surprised to learn he wasn't a virgin. Not too long after that, she wasn't surprised at all.

This one knew what he was doing. He knew where to kiss and how and when. He knew when to extend his fingers and where and for how long. He even knew when to speak and when to keep his mouth closed. And when to keep it open.

The first time had been a revelation. Now, Kathleen also wasn't a virgin, but of the boys and a couple of men she had had sex with, none of them could hold a candle to Alex. And it wasn't that he really had any special technique or anything. Maybe it was because he simply observed and listened before deciding what was best.

He checked her face, the color of her skin, her respiration rate, and while he was doing that, his hand was probing somewhere else to take her by surprise. Tracing between her thighs then quickly moving to her neck, down her back, around under her arm, his palm cupping a breast as his tongue flicked out to tease her mouth open. She resisted a bit at first, confused by the onslaught of sensations, but couldn't help letting him in when she gasped with surprise as she realized his fingers were once again at the top of her thighs and then suddenly inside her, his thumb resting firmly on her clitoris, waiting for her to squirm and gyrate in response.

Well, not exactly shy, then.

And at that point, she had begged him for it and hadn't felt ashamed.

* * *

So they met often, sometimes in cheap motels along the highway, sometimes, when her roommate was out, in Kathleen's dorm room. And although she hadn't tried to manage their relationship, Kathleen could feel that they were growing closer emotionally. That Alex was getting ready to pop the question. And that she would say yes.

Kathleen moaned again as Alex did his magic finger thing and eased her onto the bed in her dorm room. He lowered himself on top of her, his erection pressing into her belly and causing what apparently was an automatic reaction as she slid her heels along the top of the bed, raising her knees and parting her legs around him.

As Alex was just beginning to shift his body so he could enter her, Kathleen came to her senses long enough to realize that they had forgotten a condom, and since this was the only birth control they were using, she quickly squirmed out from under him, flipping over onto her side and squeaking, "Wait, Alex!" before opening the drawer of her bedside table and scrabbling around with one hand, searching for the packet in the dim light.

_Oh, __God, __let __there __be __some __left_, she thought, and she heaved a small sigh of relief as her fingertips located the last one, standing on end against the front of the drawer and wedged into the corner. Kathleen pressed firmly and dragged it up the wood towards the top of the drawer, feeling a sharp pinch on the end of her finger as she did so. She yelped out an annoyed, "Ow!" before rolling back to her lover and helping him get the condom in place, by which time she had forgotten all about the pain in anticipation of her pleasure.

And when she grasped Alex's engorged and throbbing member to guide him inside, she forgot pretty nearly everything else as well.

* * *

Kathleen smiled to herself and opened her thighs a little wider, arching the small of her back and her neck, pressing the crown of her head into the pillow when she sensed that Alex was nearing his point of no return. She was so immersed in this thing they were doing, this thing that made her feel so free, so alive, so female, that she almost couldn't hear the furiously squeaking bedsprings, the rhythmic thump of the headboard pounding against the wall, the wet slap of hot skin on hot skin.

When Alex came, he was only a moment behind her, and they clung to each other, the tenderness and love evident on their faces as they drew apart slightly after it was over. It was only then that Kathleen noticed the other noises. The insistent rapping on the door held closed by a chair propped under the knob. And the voice of her roommate, Elise, raised in anger with undertones of awe.

"Fer Chrissakes, McHugh, don't you two ever take a break?"

* * *

"God, you've got to be the horniest woman on earth," Elise observed, sitting and watching her friend tidy up the room now that Alex had gone.

"Well, maybe not _the_ horniest," Kathleen replied, and the two young women laughed in a very throaty and suggestive way.

"Hey, are you bleeding?" asked Elise as she noticed the small stain on the pillow case that Kathleen had just thrown into the middle of the floor to start a pile of laundry.

"Ow, yes," Kathleen replied, sticking the end of her finger into her mouth as she tried to remember how she might have injured herself. After a moment, she gave up, saying absently, "Don't know how I did that."

"It'll probably stop soon," Elise told her, more because it just seemed the right thing to say than anything else. "Want to go to the Student Union pub tonight?"

"Sure," Kathleen said, turning around to look at her roommate. "But I'm not dancing with any of your loser friends and I'm definitely not sitting down on one of those hard bar stools."

"I hear you, you lucky girl," said Elise, and she laughed as she got up to go and get ready for their night out.


End file.
